


A Night to Remember

by echobubbles02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, commission thingy on amino, masquerade stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobubbles02/pseuds/echobubbles02
Summary: Just the star sanses crashing the masquerade party of Nightmare's mansion and oh look- driller





	A Night to Remember

It was a lovely night over at Nightmare’s castle.. In fact there was a party going on, but not just any party

A masquerade party!

Just because the lord of negativity is well.. The lord of negativity it doesn’t mean that he can’t have a bit of fun in his castle can’t it?

This party was mostly held up for ‘the bad guys’ or you know- someone who Nightmare is aligned with.

And on this very specific night, the star sanses decided to crash in.

This really was all Ink’s idea- he wanted to satisfy himself for the night and what better way to satisfy yourself than crashing into a party- 

The great thing about it is that no one will ever suspect you..

Because of the masks.

“This is going to be the time of our lives!” Ink said, adjusting the mask, which he made, on his face.

To his left was Blue, which looked a bit worried about this, “How are we going to get past the guards and the guest list?” He asked.

Ink turned to Blue, “Oh Blue.. sweet little Blue- who needs to sneak through the entrance when you can just break through the window!”

“What about my aura?” Dream asked, looking over to Ink, “Did you bring the cape that Sci made?”

“Sure did!” Ink pulled out a bright yellow cape with a hood- it fit the theme for ‘fancy’ so it shouldn’t be a problem, “This’ll protect your aura from everyone else feeling it!”

Dream took the cape, putting it on him and fixed his mask, “So I’m assuming we’re going to break into the window after thi-” He turned to look at the spot where Ink and Blue were, but they were gone.

The guardian sighed, searching beyond the point where he was and found the two climbing behind the back of the mansion. He lets out a puff of air before going over to them stealthily.

Once he was there he could already see Ink almost at the window, “You guys left without me-”

Ink turned to Dream and gave him his usual smile of dorkiness, “What- afraid you’ll miss out on the fun?”

Blue shrugged, “I was going to warn you but you were spaced out a bit-” He then started climbing on the rope.

After the two of them both got up into the building, Dream climbed up after.

But little did they know that there was a figure watching from afar..

The mysterious figure grinned, “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

The star sanses made their way down the stairs and into the ballroom, having the masks covering their faces and identities, as well as their own colored coordinate outfits.

“I think I’m starting to regret this..” Blue muttered to himself, but Ink patted Blue on the shoulder, “Everything will be fine-” The creator reassured, “I’m going to mess with my bud Error- if anything happens just scream.” And with that the artist left, heading towards the glitched skeleton.

“Hey Blue?” Dream asked, looking at him.

“Hm?” Blue looked at Dream, raising a nonexistent brow.

“Be.. careful when you interact with people alright..?” The guardian said, “Especially Nightmare and his.. Goons..”

Blue nodded, “Roger that Dream-”

“I’m going to have a look around to see if there’s a machine Nightmare is working on to well.. Kill me.” Dream started to head back up the stairs, “I’ll see you in a bit, twenty minutes tops.”

Blue nodded, “Be careful..” Once the guardian was out of the other’s sight, Blue proceeded to go for the snack table as well, seeing the fellow squid messing with the glitched skeleton.

Dream ran through the hallways of the mansion, the deep and dark mansion with the only thing lighting it up were the candles that were stood on shelves against the walls. 

His own footsteps echoed through the hallways until he heard another one’s footsteps, the guardian turned around, his yellow dimmed eye lights scanning the area.  
He thought that it was all just his senses playing tricks on him, so he brushed it off and continued running. 

The figure kept following him, silently this time. Every now and then they would make slight noises just to mess with Dream. But eventually he returned to the ballroom area where everyone else was, that’s where he’ll have the most fun.

It’s been twenty minutes and Dream had no luck in finding the machine that was supposed to kill him.. Well split the link so that Nightmare doesn’t die. He heard music.. Oh god he sees people dancing too. 

He saw Blue dancing with someone, that someone looked like Horror, and he saw Ink still talking to Error, looking like he’s trying to talk him into getting to dance.

God that does not look well.. Seeing that Error looks like he’s about to lash out at Ink.

He started towards the two, waving over to Blue as he walked towards Ink and Error.

Ink cleared his throat, “This- this is my friend uhh- Drim..”

Error turned to ‘Drim’ raising a nonexistent brow, “Drim huh? Nice meeting you.. I guess-” 

Ink snorted as ‘Drim’ glared at him, but he cleared his throat, “Nice meeting you too-” He kept his posture straight and up.

“I never got your name by chance-” Error said, glancing at Ink, “What is yours?”

Ink opened his mouth to speak before Dream did, “His name is Ick.”

Error snorted but them coughed, “That’s uh- an interesting name-” He sipped on some wine in his hand.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind Dream, “Excuse me?”

Dream turned around seeing probably the most decent guy around here- under his mask he could already feel his face heating up a bit.

He couldn’t even speak until he snapped himself back into reality, “.. Can I help you?”

The figure grinned, “Why yes you can-” He offered his hand out, bowing down a bit, “May I have this dance..?” He asked.

Dream looked down at the hand intensely before taking it, letting out a nervous breath of air, “Yes you may..”

The figure then proceeded to lead Dream to the dance floor, taking the lead.

Dream of course followed his lead, obviously impressed by the other’s skilled with dancing. 

The figure dancing with him seemed familiar..

VERY familiar..

Though he couldn’t exactly put his finger on who it could possibly.

The figure grinned, “So what brings you here to this fellow masquerade party?” He asked.

Dream lets out air through his nonexistent nose, “I came here from an invite of course- also because I’ve heard around..”

“Oh?” The figure raised a nonexistent brow, still grinning.

The music eventually stopped, everyone who was dancing stopped as well. The figure let go of one of Dream’s hands and proceeded to lead him towards a private balcony.

oH hOw RoManTiC-

Dream took this by surprise- he was going to say something but the figure crashed his teeth against his.

So it’s a kiss it shall be-

Dream- Dream he uh- kisses back of course-

I mean this guy to him was hot and if he’s making a move he might as well too.

Their eye sockets both shut tight as the figure took off both of their masks as the kiss continued.

I mean with the masks off makes things easier.

The kiss lasted about two or three minutes- though it seemed like it lasted forever-

Both of their eye sockets opened slowly- Dream suddenly realizes who he just kissed.

Killer’s grin was as big as ever, “Never knew you liked me.” He teased-  
Dream wanted to shove Killer away- but he couldn’t- his body is telling him not to push away.

The guardian went in for another kiss- a passion that showed he was very angry

Killer only laughed quietly kissing back.

There was a mutter of, “Were you the one following me?”

Killer answered that with a soft kiss, “You bet it sunshine~”

“Don’t call me that..”

“I love you too~”


End file.
